Diamond
by Princess-Of-Stuff
Summary: It's time; Ron has to meet Hermione's dad, which is kind of unnerving, especially when he blushes, swears, and is stupid - in front of him. Can anything else go wrong? Cheesiness may ensue.


**A/N: ****Hellooo darlings! :') Sorry, sorry… This is yet **_**another **_**one-shot I'm writing, it came to me while I was watching Law & Order UK for some reason… As Ron&Hermione got their first vote, I've decided to write this for them even though they're not my biggest couple ^-^ Okay, so, I know that Hermione erased her parents minds or whatever (at least, that what I thought she did) but in this one-shot, she hasn't. That's like, important for you to know. Kay? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because I don't have the creative writing skill necessary to produce such a master-piece.**

**ENJOY!**

Ron stood in the well-decorated hallway of the Granger home, his palms sweating and his breathing deep and uneven. Rather unlike the scruffy boy everyone knew him as, he was wearing black trousers, a sensible white shirt and a jacket. On his feet was a pair of black shoes, but they were slightly scuffed from the way he was nervously rubbing them along the carpeted floor.

"Good morning, uh, Mr Granger, sir." He blubbered mindlessly to a stern-looking man, his cheeks reddening as he realised how flustered he sounded.

The girl next to him bit her lip to try to stop herself from laughing at how silly he sounded, but was quickly silenced anyway by her father speaking.

"You too, Mr Weasley." The older man gave the ginger boy a single stare before continuing, "Please come in. You too, Hermione."

Ron nodded furiously and dragged Hermione in by the wrist, all the while hissing, "I can't do this, 'Mione, I really can't."

She smiled soothingly. "Yes you can, Ron, just be yourself."

"_Be myself? _Hermione, that's the worst advice you could give a bloke who's meeting his girlfriend's _dad _for the first time!" He exclaimed in a whisper, glancing worriedly at the mentioned man before looking back over at his relaxed girlfriend. "Blimey, Hermione, could you at least help a little?"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop being dramatic, Ron. I promise you, he's just giving you the old 'tough-guy' act. He'll soften up in an hour."

"An hour?!"

"At the most, yes. Now sit down and be polite." She ordered, pushing him down onto a comfy sofa and then sitting beside him.

Her father, Mr Granger, coughed. "Now, Mr Weasley, I was hoping to ask you something… Hermione, can you go into the kitchen for a moment with your mother?" He adjusted his glasses and peered over at his beloved, only daughter. "That's a dear."

"Mother's in the kitchen?" She replied, frowning. "That's strange; I would have thought that she'd be all over Ron as soon as we came in the door."

"I asked her to wait in the kitchen until I was done… talking to Ron."

"More like interrogating." She murmured under her breath, smiling brightly at her father when he asked what she had said. "Nothing, Dad! I'm going – have a nice chat!" With a wave, she left the room.

"Now, Mr Weasley. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Was the first question that the Granger man had decided to ask Ron.

"My… My intentions?" Stammered Ron, blushing. "Sir, I don't have intentions; I'm just with her because I, well, love her. I'm just going with the breeze on this one, sir. If she doesn't want something, then I'm not going to pressure her." He carried on confidently.

Mr Granger smiled. "I'm glad, Ron. You can call me Tom."

"T-Thank you, Mr Gr- Uh, I mean, Tom." A soft rose graced Ron's cheeks.

Mr Granger – or rather, Tom – chuckled. "So, do you honestly love my daughter?"

"Yes, sir, with all my heart." He nodded eagerly.

"And have you told her this, yet?"

"Yes, sir, every day."

"Even today?" A note of laughter filled the older man's voice.

"Well…" He paused. "Honestly, sir, I didn't have time. I was too busy panicking about what was going to happen with you."

"With _me?_" Finally, Tom started chuckling. "Why were you worried about what would happen with _me_?"

"Well, in the wizarding world, we take meeting the family very seriously. I didn't know what to say, or anything!" Ron explained, his freckles being painted over by a soft blush.

"I see! Your wizarding world is quite spectacular, from what I've heard off of Hermione. Are you familiar with it too, or are you like Hermione?"

"Like Hermione… Oh! You mean Muggle-born." Ron shook his head. "No, sir, I was born in the wizarding world, so I'm very capable there."

"Muggle-born?" Tom frowned curiously. "Please explain, Ron."

"Right, so Muggles' are basically non-magic folk. Muggle-born are, like Hermione, born with Muggle parents but still have magic." Ron grinned boyishly. "It's a bit hard to remember."

"No, I get it, Ron." Tom grinned as well. In Ron's mind, when the father grinned, you were alright, which was a massive relief. "And is Hermione good, for a Muggle-born? I mean, her professors say she's good, but there's never better than a review from a boyfriend, is there?"

"She's bloody brilliant, sir!" At once he winced, because you shouldn't swear in front of your girlfriend's dad, _especially _when it's the first time you've met, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

Actually, he glowed with pride. "Ah, she's a smart one, my Hermione. She's a bit bookish, but she's blossomed."

"She has, sir. You should have seen her at the Yule Ball… She looked absolutely beautiful." Ron smiled reminiscently, remembering how radiant Hermione looked in her lilac dress.

"Yes, she is a gem isn't she?" Tom chuckled.

"No, sir, she's more of a diamond!" Ron exclaimed, noticing the wry expression of Tom and shrinking backwards into the suddenly welcoming plushness of the linen sofa.

"Ron… A diamond is a gem." Suddenly, snorts of laughter came from behind the closed door, and Tom rolled his eyes.

"It is?" Ron asked, oblivious to the noises.

Tom made a shushing gesture with his finger. In a whisper he said, "I can hear them listening in on us… On three, we're going to open the door." Ron nodded, in awe of the older man's instructions, and stood up.

"One…" He stood, with Ron, behind the door. By now, Ron could hear their shuffles. "Two…" He could hear their anxious whispering of "why aren't they talking anymore?" and smirked. "Three..." He opened the door and out tumbled both Hermione and her mother, Linda.

They sat on the floor, dazed, and looking around the room in confusion. Then, their eyes latched onto Ron and Tom standing there, laughing their behinds off.

"Father!" Hermione gasped in shock. "That was so mean!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you shouldn't have been eavesdropping." Laughed Tom, helping up his wife and smirking in amusement as she dusted herself off and glared at her husband at the same time.

"It's not our faults, dear. I just _so _wanted to meet Ron!" Linda gushed, rushing over to Ron and hugging him in happiness. "I'm so pleased to meet you, sweetheart! You can call me Linda." She added as Ron opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh, okay, Mrs- I mean Linda. Sorry about that..." He grinned bashfully. "But like Tom said, we were having a manly conversation."

"Oh I know dear, sorry." She giggled, obviously not at all sorry, and said, "But, you _are_ still joining us for dinner, yes?"

"Of course, Linda. I'd love to." Ron beamed.

"And you, dear?" Linda asked her still-amused husband. "I'm guessing that you _definitely _want him here, after your little bonding experience?"

"Definitely." Tom reiterated, joining his wife as she walked out of the living room. "I'll come with you, darling."

"To make dinner?"

"Uh… Sure."

"Are you going to help me up now?" An annoyed Hermione asked Ron as she lay on the floor. "My back's starting to hurt."

Ron grinned. "I dunno…"

"Ron!"

"Coming, coming…" He held out a pale hand and she took it without hesitation. Ron revelled in the sparks that still erupted when he held her hand; their love was still as strong as ever, as was their chemistry. "You okay, babe?" He frowned in concern when she didn't speak.

"I just… Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

"No, tell me what's up."

"Nothing."

"'Mione… Come on." He urged her, not letting go of her hand. He squeezed it tight. "Please."

"I just didn't know you felt that way." She blushed, just like he had at the beginning of his conversation with her dad.

"Of course I do, Hermione. You know that I feel that way."

"But it's true, you know." She suddenly grinned cheekily. "You haven't said it yet, not today." He frowned in confusion, unconsciously smoothing her hand with his thumb in a circular motion. She relaxed into the touch and sighed, closing her eyes.

"I haven't said what?"

"You haven't told me that you love me." She giggled, twirling out of his grip and settling down gracefully onto the sofa nearest to them.

"Oh." Ron said, flummoxed. "But that can be easily changed, can't it?"

"Can it, Ron? My poor little feelings are hurt... I don't believe I can ever forgive you." Hermione batted her eyes innocently at Ron; she wanted to have a little fun, to ease the tension of meeting her father for the first time. It was needed, them having dated for a few months already, but it was still a big shock when Hermione told him.

"Oh, poor, bookish Hermione…" Ron sighed. "However will she cope?"

"She would probably cope better if her _loving, adoring _boyfriend bought her a bar of chocolate."

"Well, it's too bad that she hasn't got a _loving, adoring _boyfriend then, isn't it?"

"Ron!" Hermione hit him with a pillow; it didn't hurt much though, seeing as it was a _pillow _and they didn't exactly weigh much, nor were they considered much of a lethal weapon.

"I'm joking, 'Mione, geez. Just let me get something." For a couple of seconds he fumbled about in his jacket pocket, producing hysterical faces as he tried to find something. He made that elusive 'aha!' sound that you only made when you did something spectacular. He had, in fact, done something spectacular – or rather, bought something of that nature.

"What are you doing, Ron?" Hermione frowned, curiously trying to see what he was holding tightly in his hand. "I didn't honestly want a bar of chocolate; dinner is almost ready."

"I know, I know… Why would I put a bar of chocolate in my _pocket,_ anyway? And you were meant to be the smart one." He shook his head in mock disapproval before bowing on one knee.

"Crikey, Ron, you're not going to…" She trailed off at his expression. "Good, I thought you were going to, you know…"

"I'm not going to propose, Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes. "I just did this so I could reach your neck better."

"My neck? I don't want a hickey, either, young man!" She scolded, quickly holding her neck to cover any bare skin.

"Honestly, Hermione, your mind is in the gutter today, isn't it?" Ron laughed anyway. "I was just going to give you..." He showed her a luxuriant but tiny box – it was a pretty shiny bluish colour – and slowly began to open it. Hermione, the poor frizzy-haired girl, couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen.

Laced on an intricate silver chain hung a sparling diamond, encased in a heart made out of pure white gold, and as Hermione touched it gently with her index finger, she felt a spark of magic shock through her and go right down to her toes.

"Ron, it's… Incredible." She breathed out, her minty breath fanning into Ron's face as he saw the awed expression on her face.

"Damn, if you said beautiful I would've had a great line to reply with."

She rolled her eyes but grinned ecstatically anyway. "Fine: beautiful. It's beautiful, Ron." She added truthfully.

"Just like you." He beamed charmingly at her, reaching in for a tender kiss.

She dodged out of the way and said, "Put it on me first, Ron. You'll probably break it if you hold it for another second."

"How dare you!" He gasped. "It is kind of true, though." She moved so that her back was facing towards him, and he softly moved her silky hair so it wasn't in his way. His breath blew onto her neck, making goose-bumps appear, and when his warm fingers touched that part, her breath grew uneven. Sadly, though, he'd finished, and she wasted no time in turning back and smashing her lips against his.

"Ron, you're the best boyfriend ever!" She whisper-shouted in his ear before resuming their favourite past-time: snogging.

"I know I am, love." He murmured against her lips, feeling the corner of her mouth turning upwards even though she was trying to not smile.

Suddenly she stopped, moving her face away from his. "You _still _haven't said it, you big idiot." She groaned. "That was the whole point of this, you know." She pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Ron mumbled. "Well, Hermione Jean Granger, beautiful maiden-"

"I'd prefer 'most successful witch of our age', but that's fine." She cut in, squeaking when he shot her a glare.

"Shut up, 'Mione. Anyway; Hermione Jean Granger, beautiful maiden and most successful witch of our age," He added, shooting her a pointed glare. "Your hair is the colour of silky caramel, and your eyes shine brighter than the stars and the moon. When you smile the whole room lights up, and you have the ability to make me study, which is a feat, and must account to something, right?"

"Ron, you're not meant to ask me something in the middle of a confession." Hermione sighed, but her happy smile gave her away.

"Do you want me to repeat all that again?" Ron glared at her furiously.

"Please do."

"Too bad, I can't remember half of it. Anyway… You make my heart beat faster than any other girl,_ especially _Lavender Brown, and that's why… I love you, with all of my heart." Ron finished with a cheesy grin.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione squealed, hugging him with all of her might. "I'm going to ignore the fact that you mentioned that wench in your confession of love for me, and I'm just going to hug you instead." Ron raised an eyebrow. "I love you too, you twat."

"Isn't that sweet." Linda suddenly cooed. "Well, apart from Hermione being ever so _rude_, but we'll forget that."

"Woah, Mum! Don't just do that, it's creepy!"

"Honey, it was sweet what Ron said. Now go on, kiss, you two."

"Linda, honey, I don't think we'll want to see that. Oh yes, we just came in to tell you that dinner's ready in a few minutes." Tom winked at the two. "Now let's go."

"Do we have to?" She whined, making puppy-eyes at him.

"Yes."

"Fine. Bye, sweeties!" The two left the love-struck teenagers in the living room alone once again.

"They're so annoying." Sighed Hermione moodily.

"I think they're great, personally." Laughed Ron, kissing her on the tip of the nose affectionately. "Now let's go, dinner's almost done." He repeated, pulling her up from the sofa abruptly.

"Do we have to?"

"Now I know who you get that off of: your mum."

"Ron, did you just insert a 'your mum' joke into this?"

"Maybe."

"Ugh! Let's just go, okay?" She sighed, tugging him over to their dining room.

Just before they entered, Ron murmured into Hermione's ear, "You're my diamond, 'Mione. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

**A/N: ****I'm puking at how cheesy that was -.- Anyway, it's not my best, but I hope you liked! Now to start the other one-shot… ugh. Yay. Well, I hope you liked! This was just a little something that took a day or so.**


End file.
